Big Time Hate
by powergirl1729
Summary: I hate him.  I hate Jett Stetson.  It hate him so much that I can barely breathe.  Why won't he just leave me alone? slash Kett


AN: This was a little plot bunny that popped into my head at two in the morning. I've been planning a Kett story for awhile now, so here it is. I hope you enjoy.

I hate Jett. It's as simple as that. I, Kendall Knight hate Jett Steson. There isn't much more to be said, is there?

Maybe, I could say that I hate Jett's face and I hate his cocky smile. I hate the way that that cocky actor always knows the just right thing to say that gets me fired up and angry. I hate how, whenever Jett interrupted a date with Jo, I completely forget about my own girlfriend because I'm too pissed off at HIM.

It is more than that though. The hatred runs much deeper. I hate the way Jett walks into a room like he owns it. I hate how Jett talks like he thinks everyone in the room is listening, and is usually right. I hate how even I hang onto every word that drops out of that stupid jerk's mouth. I hate the way he answers his phone. I hate the fact that he uses correct grammar to text.

I hate the way he eats, and I've only seem him eat once. I hate the way he looks at me like I'm dirt. The way he looks at Jo like she's just a prize he wants to win. I hate the look of sick satisfaction he gets when he knows he's one joes me and my relationship with her. I hate how he ignores my hard earned victories, even more.

I hate that billboard with the cast of New Town High that overlooks the local hockey rink. Each magazine article I see with his face in it makes me hate him even more. I almost put my foot through the TV last week because I saw his new commercial for some toothpaste. The only reason I didn't break the glass, was because I was busy running to the bathroom and throwing away that brand that I now only associate with that douche bag. I had to rush to the store after that to buy more toothpaste, but it was worth it.

Sometimes, I just want to strangle Jett while he's sleeping, but I don't know his room number. It wouldn't be too hard to find out... No, I can't. If I knew Jett's room number, that would just end badly for everyone involved.

It isn't that bad of an idea, really. Strangling wouldn't be that bad of a way to die. It probably feels like falling asleep, after one gets past the panic of not be able to breath and the convulsing when the body realises it's dying.

No, no, no. That won't work. I'm not going to kill him, no matter how much he deserves it. I won't do any good to turn into a homicidal maniac. As much as it's tempting to dream, I mean think, about how happy I'd be at Jett's funeral, I couldn't actually kill a person.

Look, there he is right now, flirting with the Jennifers. Finally, he's bitten off more than he can chew. There's no way the Jennifers will accept that. He'll be kicked to the... They're laughing. It's not malicious laughter or that stupid giggle they get when they inflict deep emotional pain into others. No, it can't be... They're flirting back.

My life is over. He's got the Jennifers flirting with HIM. I don't think they've ever done that. This reign of terror must end. There has to be some way of bring this dude down a notch.

Oh no! He's coming over here. Don't punch him in the face. Do t punch him in the face. Come on Kendall, you have self control. You can resist.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Jo is? Wait, you wouldn't know, because she's filming a scene on location. It's that scene in the show where she confesses to her best friend that she's madly in love with me"

Don't Strangle him. "You mean in love with your character? It must be hard for her to act like that. I mean it must take some acting chops to kiss you without blowing chunks"

"Funny, I was about to say the thing about dating you. I mean who would want to date you and you're weird looking face?"

"My face doesn't look weird!"

Wow, Kendall, that was a great comeback. It's a wonder he didn't die of shock.

"I'm sure your mother tells you that all the time."

Would it really be that bad if I cut his throat and left him by the side of a road in a ditch? I'm sure they could find a way to write his character out of the show. And the blood would wash off eventually. Many is should change clothes. These are my favourite pairs of pants, wouldn't want to get blood all over them.

"No witty comeback this time? I'm disappointed in you, um, I forgot your name"

I'm going to regret this. I'm grabbing by his stupid shirt, that I hate because he's wearing it. I'm pulling him into the elevator and he's protesting. I feel like someone on the lobby should notice that I'm dragging a famous actor, who is now screaming like a little girl (no offence to little girls, Katie would never be this weak), into an elevator while inches from wrapping my fingers around his pale, soft neck.

We're on he second floor now, but he's not going anywhere. His feet are dug in and I can't move him. I could easily pick him up and carry him, but he's got one hand attached firmly to a door nob and won't let go. Time to settle for the next best place. It's easy to spook him. All I have to do is windup like I'm about to punch him. Yep, he let go. All I have to do is give him a big push and he'll fall right into the closet.

Should I follow him in, or lock the door and hear him scream from the inside... Go in, just listening isn't as much fun.

He looks terrified, and I'm enjoying it way too much.

"Are you going to beat me up? I'll call my lawyers and get you arrested"

"I won't beat you if you promise to leave me alone"

"No!"

It doesn't take much to send him scuttering backwards again. All I have to do is take a menacing step forward. "Why are you so obsessed with bothering me?"

"I want Jo and you're the only think keeping me away from her"

He's lying. It so obvious, I always figured he was a crappy actor. I was never able to really test the theory, because I couldn't stand watching him on TV.

"Jo, isn't here now so why are you still bothering me?"

"You're an easy target. It amuses me to watch you get so annoyed"

That can't be the whole truth either. Then he'd have left me alone when I threatened him. He's building up that cockiness I hate again. I need to be bolder if I have to bury arrogance this large. Hello, Mr. Stetson, have you met the wall yet? Let me introduce you.

His look of fear is so... I don't even know how to describe it, invigorating maybe.

"Why are you annoying me like this?"

His eyes have a look of something I can't describe. It's definitely not hate.

"I don't know. I said it's fun to piss you off, what's so wrong with that?"

I'm going to hit him. I don't think I can stand looking at his face for any longer without losing it. Yeah, I'll only hit him once… that will make him leave me alone.

Wait, what is he doing? He's moving forward…

…

Oh…

He kissed me. Jett Stetson just kissed me. I don't understand, he kissed me. Why?

Now he's kissing me again. Damn, he's a good kisser! I never expected him to be this… good isn't the right word. Logan's much better with words than I am, I just don't have the vocabulary to describe it.

He's pulling away now, and that stupid grin is spreading over his face.

"Weren't expecting that, were you Knight?"

OK, I'm pissed off at him again. I think it's time for me to do the kissing. I'm not going to let him get the better of me. He's even more surprised than I was. Opening his mouth is easy. Finally, he's responding. This is more fun than strangling him would have been.

He's pulling away. He looks out of breath. I guess he isn't used to holding his breath, loser. He looked up, "Do you understand now?"

Do I understand what? Did I say that I hate his nonsensical way of talking? Well, I do.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"The reason I always piss you off? Do you get it?"

I'll just shut him up with my mouth. Does he think I'm stupid? I think I understood the kiss.

"Do you understand?"

I nod. "What are you expecting? From me"

He's returned to being confident, "Nothing. You hate me and I hate you. Changing that will only freak people out. I don't anyone thinking that we're…"

"Neither do I" He's right. If the rest of the band knew, they might lock me in an asylum for being completely insane, which I am.

"Good, then. I hate you"

It's good to know that he feels the same way I do.


End file.
